


Art for Unity

by stuckypocketguide (PocketGuideTyrant)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/stuckypocketguide
Summary: My stucky bigbang 2016 contribution for  Unity by Kryptaria, where Steve wakes up in the new century and nothing is the same, including the United States of America.





	Art for Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689625) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 
  * Inspired by [Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689625) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



***********************************************************************************

*************************** Cover *************************************************

 

 

***********************************************************************************

*************************** End of Chapter 20 *************************************

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://stuckypocketguide.tumblr.com).


End file.
